


Movie Night

by unsernameinuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott goes on a Not-a-Date (but it's totally a date) with Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crosspost from my ff account.

"This is totally a date." Stiles said.

Scott frowned at him in the mirror. "It's not a date," he said, pulling on a different shirt. "Jackson just needs someone to hang out with. Therapy isn't working, the pack is ignoring him, and Lydia dumped him. He needs a friend."

"You care too much, man. He treated Lydia like shit." Stiles said.

Scott sighed. "Yeah, I know. What do you think?" he asked, stepping out of the shadows in the outfit he had chosen. "These jeans or the other ones?"

Stiles sat straight up. " _Shit._  I would jump your bones if I wasn't taken. Definitely those."

Scott groaned. "I don't want Jackson to 'jump' me. It's  _not a date._ "

Stiles shrugged, dropping back onto the bed. "Whatever you say, buddy. Just don't say I didn't warn you when he opens your door and tries to order for you."

" _Stiles._ " That was Scott's  _this-is-already-bad-and-you're-making-it-worse_  mixed with the 89% playful  _shut-up-or-i'll-wolf-out-and-eat-you_ tone. He surrendered.

"Okay, fine. But be careful."

"I will. " Scott looked himself up and down, messed with his hair a little, and tried not to be nervous by pretending he wasn't. He took a deep breath. "I guess I'm ready."

"For what?" Stiles said. "And why are you doing your little pre-battle ritual? You know, where you plant your feet and steel yourself to defend Beacon Hills."

"I'm not doing that."

"You actually are."

"Can you blame me? It's Jackson. Spending any time at all with him is a battle."

"You know, I could make a really immature boner joke right there but I won't. Out of respect for our friendship."

"Shut up," Scott said. "Okay, last check, I promise. How do I look?"

Stiles flicked a glance up from his computer, ready to toss out a casual 'you look fine'...and stared. With the lamp behind him, Scott looked like he was glowing. His skin looked warm and the light shined off the edges of his wavy hair like a halo. His shirt was midnight blue, looked painted on to his body, and his jeans were fitting so well Stiles had to shove back temptation. He looked...touchable.

Stiles suddenly realized he wasn't looking at his same goofy Scott from last year. This Scott was stronger and wiser than he'd been before. Not only that but he looked so good he wasn't fair. This Scott was heading out on a date with Jackson Whittemore. Jackson  _Just-Escaped-from-Being-a-Mythical-Weapon-of-Vengeance-and-I'm-Still-Hot-and-Rich-because-God-Loves-Me-More-Than-You_  Whittemore _._

It was going to take some getting used to.

He couldn't think of the words to express himself and Scott was still waiting for an answer. He was glad when Ms. McCall knocked on the door.

"Scott?" she said, poking her head around the corner. "Your ' _not-a-date'_ is here. He looks nervous. I'd get down there asap if I were you."

"Thanks, mom," Scott said, kissing her on the cheek. "See you later!" and before he could second guess himself, he was down the stairs and looking at Jackson, and all of a sudden his mouth was dry. "Hey Jackson."

Jackson frowned and shoved a tiny gift box at him. "What took so long? Get in the car."

Scott smiled at his back.

 

 

"…so." Scott said. His put his hands in his pockets and he looked at his shoes. It was cold out, and he could see his breath in the air.

"That movie sucked." Jackson finished. Scott smiled and huffed a laugh. He could tell from Jackson's tone that his eyebrows were doing that scrunched up thing. He could feel Jackson's gaze on the side of his face and felt warm inside all of a sudden. He looked up on impulse, catching Jackson's eyes. Neither of them looked away.

"Do you…want to go somewhere?" He didn't know why he said that, maybe just because he didn't want the night to end.

When Jackson smiled slowly and said "Yeah. Wherever you want." he felt really glad he had.

Full disclosure: they didn't make it anywhere specific (not that they had a destination in the first place). Scott was looking out the window of Jackson's Porsche, tapping his thigh and feeling a little more nervous every second. Was he really about to do this? This was  _Jackson._ He was known to change his mind in the morning. Then there's the whole recovering-Kanima thing. The thing was, Jackson's freckles had pretty much convinced him he didn't even care about those things.

He was in the middle of pondering where he'd gone wrong to the point that freckles became pivitol in his decision making when Jackson whipped onto a side road and ripped the keys out of the ignition. Scott barely had time to turn around before he found himself in the middle of the best kiss of his life.

He was halfway in a state of disbelief, but the kiss was so hungry, so insistent, so perfect and  _so damn good,_ he couldn't convince himself to pull away. He wanted to think rationally, he wanted to remind himself why this was a bad idea, he wanted...Who was he trying to fool? He wanted Jackson. As he felt his back pressing against the cold window, tilted his head to find a better angle of attack, moaned into Jackson's mouth because he just couldn't help it—he didn't see any more point in denying it.

 

 

When Jackson said goodnight, it wasn't in a tone of voice Scott had ever heard before. It was soft and gentle, with a tinge of hope to it.

He said "I'll see you later."

And Scott said "I'll call you," and smiled, because he couldn't help it.

Jackson smiled back.

Scott walks to his front door in a daze. He felt calm and suspended above everything, full of warmth and the sound of Jackson's voice. He walked into his room and leaned against the door. 

"Nice hickey," said Stiles, from the corner, looking up from his laptop. "Still not a date?"

Scott grinned. "Shut up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review!


End file.
